


The Legend of the Super Saiyan

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Series: The Space Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: What if Vegeta became the Legendary Super Saiyan instead of Bardock? A war has broken out between the saiyans and Ice- Jins. Earth gets caught in the crossfire. King Vegeta sends his son to retrieve princess Bulma and her family because he believes that with the use of their technology it will help with the war against the ice-jins. Will Vegeta make it in time to save her? Part 1 of 4. Updates coming soon as well as rewrites! Sorry for the long wait! **I own none of the characters**





	1. Chapter 1

_*****A/N: Hey guys I rewrote the prologue so it will make sense so just bare with me please!. Don't forget to check out my other stories and R &R thanks!***** _

_**Until We Meet Again Guys!** _

_**~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess** _

**Prologue**

Zarbon ran down the hallway of Frieza's ship in a hurry. When he approached his lord's quarters where his throne was. he busted down the door in a rush to get the door open. "My lord something has gone terribly wrong!" Shouted a certain green haired alien.

Frieza looked at the green man in anger. "What is the meaning of this Zarbon?" Shouted the tyrant.

For the first time in Freiza's life he had seen Zarbon shaken. "Lord Frieza it's about the saiyans," Zarbon said nervously.

"What!? What about them?" Frieza shouted impatiently.

"They've—they've!" Zarbon said with a shaky voice.

Frieza could feel his patience was running thin."Yes!? They've, they've what!?" he said. Zarbon was about to reply but before he could a loud blast was heard and someone busted through the walls of Frieza's ship.

Frieza looked through the gigantic hole in his ship and saw a huge cloud of debris. He looked closer and saw what looked like a figure."What is the meaning of this!? Whoever you are show yourself!" The evil lord roared.

The figure walked towards the evil tyrant and his minion. "It's time for you to meet your end Frieza. Prepare to die!" Shouted the figure.

Frieza looked at the figure who was now walking past all the debris and he could now see him clearly for what he was. ' _Why he is but a mere boy,'_ He thought to himself. "Hehehe my, my you must not know who you're dealing with. My dear boy you are clearly a fool. No one in their right mind would dare challenge me!" Frieza said chuckling evilly.

"Well clearly you don't know me then," The boy said with a smirk. "I could destroy you with the flick of my wrist if I wanted to."  **(A/N: Me: Sings- Look at the flick of the wrist, Whoo! The flick of the wrist! Hahaha sorry I had to. XD)**

Frieza felt his blood begin to boil. "What how dare you!?" he shouted. ' _The nerve of this boy! He knows not of who he is dealing with. It seems I'll just have to put him in his place.'_ Frieza thought.

"How dare I what? Take revenge for what you did to my people by killing you? Because that's exactly what I'm going to do.," Said the warrior as he powered up. His eyes went teal and his lavender hair turned blonde. He was completely surrounded by golden aura.

Frieza watched the strange warrior power up and form a Ki blast. He was looking death straight in the face. For the first time in Frieza's life he was actually scared."What are you?" he asked.

The boy smirked and chuckled. "I am your worst nightmare," he said. "Do you have any last words?" his blast was getting bigger by the second.

Frieza got on his knees in fear."Please, spare me! I'll give you anything! Just please don't kill me." The tyrant cried. Zarbon was sitting in the near corner too afraid and shocked at what was happening. He had never seen his lord cower in fear.

"You want me to spare you after you killed the ones I cared about? You want me to show you mercy when you showed them none? Sorry that's not going to happen!" He said as he fired his blast. There was nothing left of that cruel bastard finally he was no more. The stranger looked towards Zarbon who backed up against the corner in fear for his life. "You send a message to your king. Tell him that the Super Saiyan has returned," And with that being said the man disappeared. Zarbon was petrified but he did as the stranger asked he called the king.

"What the? Zarbon what is the meaning of this!?" The king yelled.

"Well sire, lord Frieza iis…dead," Zarbon said still shaken.

The king was shocked "What!? Impossible!" he said. ' _Who could have done this?'_

"A strange man came and killed the prince my lege. He had teal eyes and spiky blonde hair. He was surrounded by a golden aura. I believe he was a Saiyan. I saw his tail," Zarbon explained.

"Impossible Saiyans have dark hair and it is impossible for a Saiyan to kill Frieza are you sure you saw everything?" Said King Cold.

"I'm positive," Zarbon Said. "He wanted me to get a message to you."

"Well what is it then?" The king shouted.

"H-he said that the Super Saiyan has returned," Said the green haired alien.

The King slammed the phone down breaking it. ' _Impossible! Super Saiyans were supposed to be a myth! They couldn't possibly exist!'_  he thought in disbelief. ' _I will wage a war on planet Vegeta and take out their whole race!'_


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma wakes up and can't remember where she is or how she got there...

 

 

 

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here updating and rewriting the prologue and chapter 1. I'll try to have chapter 2 up for you guys as well too.** _

_**Until We Meet Again Guys** _

_**~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess** _

 

"The Legend of the Super Saiyan"

**Chapter 1**

There was death and decay everywhere. The war between the Ice-jins and the Saiyans went on for years and Earth had stood by untouched. But as time went on the war expanded even taking other planets. Earth was now being caught in the crossfire. Bulma looked down from the ship she was in only to see that everything was destroyed. She wasn't sure what was going on the last thing she remembered was being at home.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes."What happened?" She asked mainly to herself. She got up dusting herself off. She began to walk around the ship and noticed that it was foreign to her. She had no idea how she wound up in a ship like this. She continued to walk around until she tripped and stumbled over something. "Oof! What the!?" She landed on something hard it almost felt like a body. She looked down to see what she was laying on and saw a dead alien. "Aaaahhh!" She screamed. She sat up and looked around seeing more aliens dead on the floor ' _what the hell happened!?'_  She thought. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. ' _Maybe I'll find answers if I retrace my steps. The last thing I remember was being home. I have to figure out a way to get back. Luckily I'm a genius.'_  She figured out a way to hot wire the ship and had it running in a matter of an hour. She flew the ship to her house and landed it outside. She step out of the ship and saw that it was ruined. Everything was burned and broken up as if it had caught on fire. She walked inside. "Mom!? Dad!?" She yelled but there was no reply. The house was abandoned. She began to cry. ' _Where are they!? Please don't tell me they're dead too!?'_  she thought as she sunk towards the floor. ' _What the hell happened?!'_

_*****************************************************************Flashback********************************************************** _

_**Bulma sat in her on her bed in her room brushing her long curly blue hair which flowed down her back. She looked herself over in her mirror by her dresser. A typical princesses normally wore big poofy dresses with tiaras and all that crap but not her. Bulma wore jeans and crop tops just like any normal teenager. She stood up and looked at her outfit. She had on a pair of high waisted black jeans that hugged her budding curves with a pink crop top hoodie that had her name the front of it ((A/N: (I dressed her like this because I love crop top hoodies and I wanted to play off of the pink dress she wore when she first met Goku))). She was only 15 and she was the princess of Earth. Her parents were the king and queen. She was their youngest daughter. Their oldest daughter, Tights was happily married off in some far away kingdom leaving Bulma stuck to be betrothed to prince Yamcha. They were to be wed on her 18th birthday. She had never met him before and could only go by what she heard. In simplest terms he was handsome and charming but Bulma just simply had no interest in him. She knew she had to marry him in order to unite the two kingdoms together in hopes to form an alliance. This simply wasn't fair to her. Her father, the king had set up this diplomatic arrangement and she had resented him for it.** _

**"** _**Bulma sweetheart, prince Yamcha is here to see you!" Her mother called from downstairs. Bulma frowned and stopped brushing her hair.** _

_**She sighed putting aside her brush as she began walking out her bedroom door.**_   **"** _ **Coming Mother!" Bulma said frowning. She really didn't want to see him. In fact she didn't want anything to do with him. 'Why can't I choose the one I want to marry?' she thought sadly as she made her way down the staircase. The palace was very big considering the fact that her parents were extremely wealthy and no thanks to her father's intelligence. Bulma and her father were the smartest humans on Earth. Bulma was now in the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table with her father.**_

**Her mother turned to see her and smiled. "** _**Oh there you are dear come sit with us. Prince Yamcha wanted to pay you a visit. Well isn't that nice?" Panchy asked.** _

_**Bulma mentally scoffed. "Yes how nice," She said putting on a fake smile. 'This is total bullshit. I really want to spend my time outside or building something.'** _

**Yamcha got up from his chair and walked towards Bulma. "How rude of me. I'm going to properly introduce myself.** _**Hello I'm Prince Yamcha pleased to meet you my Princess," Prince Yamcha said bowing kissing Bulma's hand.** _

**"** _**Likewise my prince," Bulma said trying not to gag in disgust, 'Gah why do I have to put up with him? He looks like a total perv.' She thought. "If I may ask what are you doing here?"** _

**He looked over at her father and smiled before looking back over to her. "** _**Well your father thought it best for us to meet and here I am. Aren't you happy my love?" Yamcha said with a smirk that made Bulma's stomach turn.** _

**She tried to sound as convincing as possible. "** _**Oh yes I'm filled with the utmost delight," Bulma said.** _

" _ **I wonder..that is...if it's not too much trouble..I wonder if we could have a few moments to ourselves..only to get acquainted of course," The prince asked looking towards her parents in approval.**_

_**Bulma looked at her parents. "Don't I have a say in this?" she asked trying not to show her irritation.** _

" _ **Sure you do honey but you have to get to know Yamcha. Right honey?" Panchy said looking at her husband.**_

_**Her father pushed up his glasses and gave Yamcha a reassuring smile."Absolutely it's important that you two get know each other," Her father said. "Besides I have some work to do so you kids go and have fun." The king rose from his chair and bent over to quickly kiss his wife on the cheek before going off to his lab.** _

_**Bulma scoffed and folded her arms. 'This is so not fair. I have no say so in this shit!'** _

" _ **So are you ready?" Yamcha said breaking Bulma out of her thoughts. He looked at her with a smile that made Bulma want to puke.**_

" _ **I guess. What are we doing?" She asked looking at the prince.**_

_**Yamcha closed his eyes and smiled. "Well I thought we could go for a little walk and maybe talk. You know get to know each other and stuff," he said.** _

" _ **Well okay," Bulma said. 'I mean what's the worst that could happen. I should at least try to give him a chance.'**_

_**Panchy got up out of her chair and walked towards the two teenagers. She looked at Yamcha and gave him a sweet smile. "That's very sweet Yamcha," She said. "Well you kids have fun. I think I'll go see what your father is up to in his lab." She gave Bulma a kiss on the forehead before heading towards King Briefs lab.** _

_**The blue haired beauty tried not to look at the prince in disgust as she turned to him only to see him smiling at her. 'What on earth could he be smiling about?' she thought to herself. '...Well whatever it is, it can't be good.'** _

_**Yamcha puts his arm around Bulma and leads her out of the house. "Relax babe. I promise you'll have a good time," he said with a smirk plastered on his face.** _

_**Bulma lets him lead her to his motorcycle and from her house he takes them to a beach. That was one thing she couldn't resist. The sweet smell of the ocean filled her nose as she breathed. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her but this smile was different than before. It seemed more sincere. "How did you know I loved the beach?" She asked as her eyes remained on the darked haired prince.** _

_**Yamcha scratched the back of his head and lightly chuckled. That sound was new to Bulma. Could he actually be a decent person? "Well your mom told me some of the things you liked so I thought I would take you here," He said looking down.** _

_**She had been wrong about him. He actually seemed to like her. Bulma soon realized that she had completely misjudged him. She was beginning to feel guilty until she felt something on her thigh that brought her out of her daze. She looked at Yamcha only to see that he wasn't the same before. She looked into his eyes and they were hungry. She didn't like the look one bit. "Yamcha I-I think I'm ready to go home now," Bulma said as she tried to move his hand but he was way stronger than her. With a quick push she was on her back. Her soft blue tresses were now filled with sand.** _

_**Yamcha hovered over her with a sick smirk. He pins her hands above her head and grips one of her breasts. "Now why would you go home when we're having so much fun?" he asked.** _

_**Bulma closed her eyes tightly shut and froze she took a deep breathe then kicked him hard in the groin. He let her go and gripped his jewels for dear life out of hurt and fear that she might've busted one. Bulma took his bike and wasted no time riding it back home leaving Yamcha there at the beach. Bulma reached her house and ran inside crying. She ran into her mother hugging her tightly as if she was clinging to her for dear life.** _

_**Panchy looked at her daughter with confusion. "Bulma what's the matter?" she asked warily.** _

" _ **Yamcha tried to force himself me!" she cried.**_

_**Bunny wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter as she cried. She couldn't believe Yamcha would do such a thing. It made her blood boil. "Where is Yamcha now?"** _

" _ **I-I don't know. I kicked him in the balls as hard as I could. I took his bike and rode it back here," Bulma said looking around. "Mother, where is father?"**_

**The Queen looked at his daughter who was still in her arms "** _**Oh he was working on a last minute project for King Vegeta in his lab," The queen said.** _

**"What project and who is King Vegeta?** _**" the blue haired princess asked as she looked towards the door to her father's lab. She had gone in there often to tinker with inventions that she created as well as help her father work on things but he never told her why he was working on them or what they were for. "I want to see what he's up to."** _

" _ **Wait Bulma, there is something I must tell you." her mother said.**_

_**Her eyes widened. 'I wonder what's so important..' she thought. "Yes? What is it?"** _

" _ **Well-" Panchy started but she was cut off by a loud bang and a large gust of wind blew the queen and Bulma to the ground.**_

_**Bulma got up and saw that her mother was badly hurt. "Mother!" she cried.** _

**The queen looked up at her daughter. Her upper body was in so much pain and she couldn't feel her legs."** _**Run Bulma!" Her mother cried as she looked past her daughter and saw aliens. Just as she feared.** _

_**Before Bulma had time to blink an energy blast was fired right through her mother's chest. She saw her mother cough up blood as her now lifeless body laid in front of her. Bulma cried looking at her mother's still body. Her mother had told her to run but she remained still, for she was petrified and couldn't get her body to move.** _

**"** _**You're coming with us," said the other alien as he knocked her out with one blow.** _

_*****************************************************************End Flashback****************************************************** _

It all didn't add up. How did the aliens end up dead? She was sure she wasn't capable of killing them. She was so confused. Bulma had been walking through her house for hours trying to salvage any and everything she could find by putting them in capsules and shoving them in her pocket. She walked through the now destroyed living room. She walked until she stepped on something and heard it shatter underneath her foot. Bulma lifted her foot and saw a broken picture frame with the picture still in tact. The bluenette picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of her parents, her and her sister, and her best friend Chichi. She began crying looking at the picture. ' _My parents are dead. I wonder if my sister and Chichi are okay,'_  Bulma cried for what seemed like hours. Bulma got up and walked upstairs to her room. Bulma rubbed her eyes which stung from all the crying. "I can't stay in this house. There are too many bad memories," She said as she started packing up what was left of her clothes. Once she finished she threw down some capsules and put them in her pocket. Suddenly she heard voices coming from down stairs she quickly and quietly walked out of her room. Bulma looked down the staircase only to see that more aliens had arrived and they had discovered the ship.  _'Great just my luck,'_ she thought. She watched in fear as two the aliens came inside. They were dressed in unusual clothing one was tall and bald. He was dressed in a black bodysuit chest armor with white boots and matching gloves. The other one wasn't that tall but a hell of a lot cuter than the other one. He had flaming spiky black hair and he was dressed in a similar bodysuit but the only difference was that his was blue. Bulma watched him for what seemed like forever until he turned around and noticed her.

"Hey you there!" The spiky haired man shouted scaring Bulma so much that she jumped up and ran back into her room in a failed attempt to escape. In the midst of her running she forgot to look forward and ran into what felt like a wall. It was the bald headed mad

He looked at her with the most evil grin she had ever seen."Where do you think your going?" The bald alien said with an evil chuckle. He grabbed her and began to fondle her breasts. This made Bulma scream and hit him trying to get him off of her. "Such a weak creature. Wouldn't you agree Vegeta?" He smiled licking her cheek.

Bulma had hit and kicked and bit but no matter what she did she couldn't get him off of her. "Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Cut it out Nappa! We're here on business so put her down." The spiky haired man said glaring at the bald alien in annoyance.

But Nappa wouldn't listen he kept fondling her. "Awe but can I at least have some fun with her first?" Said the bald alien as he pouted.

Vegeta felt himself losing patience. They were sent on a mission by his father to find a Bulma Briefs and their family and then take them back to his planet for protection."Nappa are you disobeying a direct order?!" Yelled the spiky haired alien hurting both Bulma's and Nappa's ears in the process. Nappa shook his head no did as he was told and sat her down. "What is your name woman?"

Bulma was shaken scared."M-my name is Bulma." The blue haired girl said stuttering.

"Well my name is Prince Vegeta and this is Nappa," Vegeta said with a little hint of annoyance pointing to the bald man. "We are here to bring you and your family back to our planet. You are the daughter of Mr. Briefs are you not?"

"Yes I am," Bulma said with a saddened look on her face. "But my parents are dead," Bulma said sobbing.

Vegeta looked at her and thought she was pathetic. How could she openly cry and show such raw emotion? It was not befitting. "Well we were sent by my father to bring your family to our planet for protection. Your father was suppose to come to our planet and bring some new designs to help us with the war against King Cold but since he is now dead you will have to help us instead," The prince explained.

"You want me to continue where my dad left off?" Bulma asked as she looked at the prince.  _'Who is this guy?'_

"Yes, we will be going to planet Vegeta. Now get your stuff and let's go," Vegeta said as he and Nappa made their way out of the door.

She glared at the men who walked away from her. "Wait! I'm not going anywhere without my friend Chichi or my sister Tights!" Bulma shouted at them.  _' I have to at least see if they're alive,'_  she thought as the tears threatened to fall down her face.

Vegeta turned around and glared at the bluenette. ' _Who did she think she was? She wasn't calling the shots. That was his job,'_  his blood boiled and his signature vein began to bulge from his forehead in annoyance. "We do not have time for this woman. You are going and that's final!" The prince shouted.

Bulma glared at him. "Prince or no prince you will not order me around and I prefer you to use my name! I am of royal blood too ya know!" Bulma shouted back.  _'Okay he's a complete asshole! I can't believe I was ever attracted to him!'_

"Hn do you honestly think I care? I'm only interested in helping my people I have no interest in finding your friend. We need to be leaving this planet now!" Vegeta shouted back.  _'This woman has challenged me. I'd better put her in her place before this gets too out of hand. Too bad this was kinda fun.'_  The saiyan prince thinks as he inwardly smirks.

"Well I'm going to need her if I am to be protected. Chichi is my after all my bodyguard after all and my sister is just as smart as I am," Bulma said.  _'Great nice cover Bulma! As long as he doesn't know the truth I can still save them..That is if they're still alive'_ True as it was Chichi was like Bulma's bodyguard. She was always looking out for her in that way whereas Tights wasn't exactly the smartest in the family...Well she wasn't smarter than Bulma or her father. It seemed she took after their mother.

Vegeta began to chuckle and it slightly scared Bulma. ' _This woman..does she really think I'm stupid?'_  he smirked raising a brow. "If she is your bodyguard then why is she so far away and anyway why should you need protection when you have us? And as for your sister we will bring her. She is apart of your family so we must take her as well" The prince said.

' _I just have to is try and convince him to let me save Chichi,'_  Bulma thought quickly as she tried to think of a counter to what he said. "We gave her the day off and how am I supposed to trust you after only just meeting you? For all I know you could be planning something diabolical after I help you." Bulma said cooly.  _'Omg that was a close one.'_

Vegeta thought about this deeply as he put a hand on his chin. "True that is fair woman. We must hurry and get them though. King Cold mustn't no we've come here," Vegeta said as he and Bulma walked to the ship with Nappa following behind them. "Where are your bags?"

"What? Oh they're in my pockets," Bulma said smirking when she saw that the Saiyan prince was confused. "Well you see my dad invented these things called capsules. They allow you to store anything in them making them easier for travel."

Vegeta's eyes began to widen in shock. ' _Her family is truly made up of geniuses!'_  He thought in complete awe. "Amazing! May I see one?" Vegeta asked as they boarded the ship.

"Sure I don't see why not," The blue eye woman said as she reached into her pocket to pull one out and handed it to him. "Just push the button on to and everything will come out." Vegeta did as instructed. He pushed the button and a big poof noise was heard. There was smoke everywhere and in Vegeta's hands were a couple pairs of Bulma's panties. Once the Prince realized what was in his hand he blushed and threw them on the ground.

Never had the Saiyan prince been so humiliated. He blushed at the sight of panties. For Kami's sake he was warrior. He wasn't supposed to blush. "God Dammit woman! You and your witchcraft!" Vegeta shouted as he stomped off hoping that Bulma didn't see his blush. But she did and she was laughing at the sight of him being too embarrassed to even hold them without making a suggestive comment. Nappa looked at his prince from afar secretly enjoying the situation. He dared not make a snarky comment about his prince or make an outburst of laughter for he feared that it would be the end of him.

"Hahahaha! awe, come on Veggie head your not scared of some little ol' panties are you?" Bulma said teasing him.

"What did you just call me?" Vegeta asked as he glared at her his face was beat red.

Bulma smirked. "I said Veggie head," Bulma repeated.

The Saiyan prince felt all the blood rush to his face. "Don't call me that!" He shouted angrily.

"Awe but its cute! I can't help it," Bulma said giving him a wink.

"Troublesome woman! Nappa ready the engine!" Vegeta shouted.

The Saiyan nodded."Yes sir!" he said doing as he was told. He laughed at the two bickering back and forth.

Vegeta noticed this and glared at him. "Oh do tell what is so funny Nappa," Vegeta growled.

Nappa jumped when he heard the prince's voice bellow deeply. "Oh nothing Vegeta. It's just like you two argue like your already mated," The bald Saiyan said as an animated droplet of sweat came running down the side his forehead.

Bulma looked at the Saiyan out of curiosity. "What's mating?" She asked.

Vegeta mentally slapped his face at her comment. "God for a scientist your not all that smart just shut up and ride. Nappa I'd shut up if I were you. Wouldn't want to be accidentally left on this planet now would we?" Vegeta said smirking as shut Nappa did what he was told to do.

Nappa pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "The ship is ready for launch," he said.

They Saiyan prince sighed with relief. "Good now let's go find her friend and her sister so we can get out of this place," Vegeta said as he sat down in a chair and looked out of the window.  _'Someday I will kill King Cold and bring peace to the Saiyan and Earth empire. This I swear.'_

 

_**************************************************************************************************************************************_

_**A/N: Stay tuned for updates and don't forget to R &R! Also Check out my other stories!** _

_**Bulma- Why do you have to be such an asshole Vegeta?** _

_**Vegeta- *glares* Don't start with me today woman..** _

_**Me- *Sweat drops* 'huh oh'** _

_**Bulma- *glares back* You don't tell me what to do!** _

_**Me- *sighs* Here we go *Walks away*** _


	3. Dry Your Tears, Humans Aren't Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta, Bulma, and Nappa get Tights and Chichi.

**_***A/N: Hey guys I’m back giving you a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I’ve been working on my other stories so check those out too! I will try to make updates as much as I can so stay tuned. ^^ R &R, Favorite, and Follow!_ **

**_Until We Meet Again Guys_ **

**_~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess_ **

 

**Chapter 2**

Bulma looked out of the window of the ship. She was mortified by the sight of all the buildings that were now in ruins. Capsule Corp. was completely destroyed and there was nothing left for her to go back to. She began to cry. She felt so hopeless. Her parents were gone. Dead. And what was worse is that she would have to leave her home world and possibly never return.

“Woman, dry your tears. We’re going to get your friend and sister,” Vegeta said emotionlessly.

How could he be so insensitive? Her parents just died for Kami’s sake! And for all she knew Chichi and her sister were dead too. She wasn’t sure though but she had to be certain that they were alive. Hours had gone by and Bulma had lead the Saiyans to her sister’s palace. The palace was a lot similar to the one that belonged to her parents except it wasn’t left in complete ruin. She looked out of the window of the ship and saw that there was a ship already there. It looked to be a similar ship that she woke up on. She still couldn’t figure out how she had ended up there but she couldn’t be concerned about that, right now she needed to figure out if her sister and her husband were okay. The blue haired princess looked at the saiyan prince with worry in her eyes. “Vegeta.”

Vegeta saw energy signals pop up on his scouter. He frowned and looked towards Bulma seeing the worried expression she wore on her face. “Tch, I know woman the ship will be landing soon,” he said as Nappa landed the ship. “We will retrieve your sister, you are to stay put. Do I make myself clear woman?” Bulma nodded. “Good, we will be back in 10 minutes,” Vegeta and Nappa walked out of the ship’s main entrance and quickly began the search of Tights, Leaving Bulma in the ship. Nappa pulled out a remote that controlled the ship to turn it invisible so that Bulma would be safe inside. The saiyans were able to enter the palace undetected. Vegeta and Nappa split up and took out 8 of the 10 soldiers that were roaming all about the palace. Vegeta was finally able to get to Tights and her husband in time before the alien soldiers could Kill them. He walked in the room and saw that the soldiers had laser guns held up ready to fire at them. He noticed the man was trying to shield his crying mate. Vegeta raised his brow seeing this. _‘Earthlings are so weak. Instead of crying they should be facing death with pride,’_ he thought as he saw them both cry. The prince quickly killed the two aliens firing ki blasts in their chests.

The blonde girl looked up at the Saiyan prince in fright from where she sat on the floor. “Who-Who are you!?” she screamed, her husband remained in front of her turning to glare at Vegeta.

“My name is Vegeta, I am a Saiyan and a prince. I have come from planet Vegeta on orders from my father to escort you and your family back to my home planet for safety. My father knew your father and saw him valuable to help in the war against the ice-jins. I’ll explain more once we board the ship. We must hurry,” Vegeta explained trying to ease the human couple. Vegeta walked up to Tights and her husband offering a hand. Tights reached to try and take it but her husband slapped it away.

Tights looked at her husband in confusion. “Kai?”

“I don’t trust him Tights,” he explained glaring at Vegeta. “How do we know we can trust you?” he asked skeptically. “How to we know you’re not tricking us?”

A sweat droplet hung off of Vegeta’s forehead and his eye began to twitch out of irritation. “Listen here baka! Whether you like it or not I’m your best chance at getting off this mud ball and straight to safety so if I were you I’d listen...or would you rather die on this pathetic excuse of a planet? The choice is yours earthling.” he said glaring at the man. Tights husband just sat and nodded. “Good, now as for you uh Brights-”

“It’s Tights,” she corrected glaring at the Saiyan prince.

“Hmf whatever,” he scoffed. “Your sister is on board my ship, now back your things. Take only what you need,” Tights and her husband did as they were instructed in a timely manner so not to anger the Saiyan prince who clearly had a temper and seemed impatient. “follow me,” Vegeta said when they had came back with their belongings. He led Tights and her husband out of the palace, making his way back to the ship. Nappa had already returned back to the ship and readied it for take off.

“Vegeta, is my father and mother aboard the ship?” Tights asked.

Vegeta was silent.

“Vegeta?”

Vegeta balled his fists. “No, your parents couldn’t be saved. My comrade and I couldn’t make it in time to save them,” the saiyan prince said as they boarded the ship.

“Tight!?” Bulma shouted as she came running to her big sister crying. The sisters hugged and cried mourning the loss of their parents. Kai hugged them both trying to comfort them crying as well.

“Man you humans are weak. You shouldn’t crying over the dead,” Nappa commented rudely as he sat back slouching in his chair.

Bulma glared at the bald saiyan. “You’ve got some nerve pal! Just because your race is full of emotionless egotistical self centered narcissistic assholes doesn’t mean you have the right to call us weak! We humans have our own way of handling emotions so don’t you dare underestimate us!” she shouted breathlessly. Her sister looked at her in awe.

Nappa clapped chuckling. “My, my how brave,” he walked up to Bulma and pushed her older sister and husband out of the way, grabbing the girl by her blue tresses causing her to yelp in pain. “Listen here little girl, you will do well to mind your tongue around me or else-”

“Or else what Nappa!?” Vegeta shouted, his voice carrying throughout the ship striking fear back into the eyes of Nappa causing him to drop Bulma.

“Oof!” she said as she landed on her ass.

In a flash Vegeta had blinked from across the room to Nappa lifting the saiyan up in the air by his throat. Vegeta hovered in the air as he squez Nappa’s neck harder causing him to gag. “Let me explain something to you Nappa because it apparently hasn’t come clear to you. You are to follow my orders and my orders alone therefore any harm you try to inflict upon this human or his family will be taken in account as a direct diregardence of my orders, is that understood?” Vegeta loosened his grip on Nappa’s throat so he could form words.

“Y-yes,” he choked.

Vegeta glared at the saiyan. “Good,” he said as he dropped him to the floor. “Set a course for that friend the woman went on about earlier and hurry up so we can get off of this mud ball,” he landed to the floor, crossing his arms.

“Wait, you mean Chichi?” Tights asked.

Bulma smiled. “Yes.” she said as the the ship took off once again. Chichi was the daughter of the once great tyrant Ox King who died 2 years ago along with her mother in a horrible fire. Chichi was the only aire to the throne but was not old enough to claim the title of queen. She and Bulma had been friends since they were kids. They were best friends.

**_***************************************************************Flashback*****************************************************************_**

**_“Mama I don’t wanna go!” a 5 year old complained._ **

**_Her mother frowned. “Now Bulma, you must come with your father and I. We will be having dinner with Ox King and his daughter,” Panchy said as she finished brushing Bulma’s curly blue hair. She had styled it into 2 pigtails that stuck up defying gravity. Bulma was wearing a loose pink shirt with purple shorts underneath along with blue sneakers._ **

**_Bulma pouted. “But mama-”_ **

**_Panchy placed her hands on her hips. “Don’t but mama me. You’re going and that’s that,” her mother said sternly. She was dressed in a striped yellow top with blue jeans and some sandals._ **

**_The Brief family traveled to the Ox King’s palace. The palace was on Fire Mountain and was huge. It was almost bigger than the Briefs palace._ **

**_“Welcome to my family Mr. and Mrs. Briefs,” the retired tyrant said smiling at his guests._ **

**_Bulma hid behind her mother and curiously looked past her to see the giant man. She didn’t know what to think about the man. All she knew was that the palace was very hot and she couldn’t stand the heat. “Mama, it’s hot,” she said tugging on her mother’s pants leg._ **

**_“Gee, sorry about that. Don’t worry you’ll get use to the heat,” said a voice coming from behind the Ox King. A girl who was about the same height as Bulma stepped from behind the Ox King. Her hair was jet black and she had big black eyes. She wore a pink helmet with matching gloves and boots with a blue 2 piece suit and matching blue cape._ **

**_The Ox King smiled. “This is my daughter, Chichi,” he said putting a hand behind his daughter and pushing her forward. It seemed as she was just as shy as Bulma._ **

**_Bulma came from behind her mother and walked up to the Chichi. “My name is Bulma,” she said smiling lightly._ **

**_Chichi smiled and took Bulma’s hand. “Come on let’s go play!” she shouted taking Bulma somewhere off to play._ **

**_*************************************************************End of Flashback************************************************************_ **

Bulma smiled as she remembered the first time she had met Chichi. When Chichi had said she wanted to play her version of playing was sparing which Bulma was no good at. She managed to convince Chichi that playing with dolls was much more fun than fighting. The blue haired princess sat in her chair looking out of her window of the ship thinking about all the fun times she had with her best friend.

“We’re here,” said Vegeta as he turned on his scouter to see how many soldiers were there. _‘Hmm only 4 this time,’_ the prince turned towards Nappa. “I will be going by myself. You are to stay on the ship,” the bald saiyan nodded and watched as the prince left the ship. Vegeta flew around scanning for a low power level until he saw 5 power levels pop up on his scouter, it showed that they were in the woods and they were moving. He quickly flew down into the woods and managed to do so undetected. He saw a young woman with long black hair trying to fight off the soldiers.

Chichi was running for her life. She had scratches, cuts, and bruises all over. She couldn’t fight all 4 soldiers all at once. She had seen on the news earlier that day that there were alien ships landing in random places all around the world and had been seen killing people. ‘I can’t give up...I have to keep fighting,’ she thought, she breathed heavily as she felt her strength slowly slip away. The aliens were catching up to her. The fire princess jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked one of the aliens that was ganging up on her from behind. Another alien caught up to her shooting her leg causing Chichi to fall over. “Oooof!!” she tumbled and flipped over on the ground. The aliens approached her with guns aiming to shoot but never got the chance to faire anything because they were blasted with ki blasts.

Vegeta came out from hiding and approached the fire princess. “My name is Vegeta and I am the prince of all saiyans. I’ve come here on orders from my father, the king to bring the Brief’s family back for protection. The youngest princess insisted on bringing you back with her.”

“Wah!? Bulma? Well, where is she?” Chichi asked.

“She is back on the ship with her sister and her husband. We are going to leave for my planet,” he said. “Can you walk?”

“I-I think so,8” Chichi said as she tried to lift herself up from the ground. She had a slight limp but she could still walk.

“Good, I will take you back to your palace to pack your things,” he said as they headed back to her palace. All of her servants were dead. She was the only survivor. Vegeta was amazed by her fighting skills and she was only human. ‘Maybe humans are a lot stronger than they seem to be..’ he thought but then shook the thought away as he saw Chichi come out of the palace with her things. Vegeta turned his back to her and began walking back to the ship. “The ship is this way...You are strong for a Earthing, when did you start fighting?” he complimented.

“Oh I started fighting at the age of 5,” said the fire princess. “My father taught me,” she said sadly.

“I see,” Vegeta said as they made their way to the ship.

“Bulma!” Chichi cried running to her friend.

“Chichi!” Bulma cried hugging her friend. They held each other hugging for what seemed like a few minutes. Once she saw that Chichi was settled in Bulma went to go find Vegeta. The ship was quite large and it had separate rooms. Everyone had their own room except Tights and Kai who shared a room since they were married. Bulma walked the halls of the ship until she found Vegeta sitting pushing controls on the ship readying for take off. He pushed a single button and they blasted off into space, earth becoming a small distant dot. Once the ship cruised smoothly Bulma walked up behind him and watched him then looking over his shoulder she curiously looked at the controls.

“It doesn’t pay to try to sneak up on people,” he said chuckling at her jumping from the sound of his voice.

Bulma frowned. “I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you. I was just watching you push the controls. It might be useful if I learned how to control the ship if anything were to you or your over sized friend,” she said placing her hands on her hips.

Vegeta had to admit that she had a pretty good idea. “All right woman,” he said as he began to teach her about the controls of the ship and to much of his surprise she picked up everything fast. It took her only about a hour to completely understand everything. Vegeta cocked a brow. “How is it that you picked up everything in such a short amount of time?” he was quite impressed with her knowledgeability of technology. She truly was a genius.

She looked up at him and blinked. “Oh well I have a photographic memory and this ship is actually similar to the one that I learned how to fly earlier,” Bulma explained.

Vegeta looked confused. “You flew a ship earlier?” he asked.

“Yes,” Bulma replied. She noticed he was still confused so she continued. “Well I flew one of King Cold’s ships. I woke up on it so I guess I was kidnapped….only when I woke up everyone was dead,” she finished.

Vegeta was in shock. How could everyone have been dead when she woke up? It didn’t make any sense. “Hn,” he rose from his seat to leave but before he could Bulma grabbed his sleeve. He turned around glaring at her.

Bulma gulped. “Well I kinda wanted to thank you for everything...you know saving my family and all,” she said not looking him in the eye.

The prince growled yanking his arm away from her mumbling something underneath his breath about stupid humans and their weaknesses. He walked back his quarters leaving Bulma to control the ship.

**_**********************************************************************Elsewhere************************************************************_ **

“Yes King Cold…. Yes I am here now my liege….Yes...Yes Earth will be destroyed as soon as possible,” said a member of the Ginyu force. “Yes...Goodbye my lord.”

“Captain can we blow it up now? Huh!? Huh!? Can we!?” asked the red skinned alien in excitement.

Captain Ginyu smiled evilly. “Yes Jeice King Cold said to destroy everything.”

“Alright whoohoo!!!” Jeice shouted in excitement. Jeice, Burter, Reccome, Guildo, and their Captain all combined their powers together and blew up the earth destroying it completely.

Captain Ginyu called King Cold. “Hello? My King? Yes we’ve completed the task at hand...we will be returning shortly,” he said ending the transmission.

**_******************************************************Back on Vegeta’s ship***********************************************************_ **

Bulma had gone back to her own quarters and gone to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed dreaming as if she were having a nightmare. She began crying in her sleep gripping her covers, she screamed her eyes flew open and she sat up in her bed slightly sweaty breathing heavy, ‘What’s this Kami awful feeling in the pit of my stomach?’ she asked herself. She heard footsteps in the hallway coming close to her door and then opening it. It was her sister and Chichi. They had heard the loud noise and came to check and see if she was okay.

“Bulma are you okay?” Tights asked.

“We heard something and we wanted to see if you were okay,” said Chichi as she and Tights made their way to her bed. The girls sat on Bulma’s bed talking.

Bulma sniffled and wiped her eyes that were filled with tears. “I had a nightmare about earth being destroyed and now I have this bad feeling,” she said.

“I have the same feeling in my stomach too,” Chichi said.

“Same,” said Tights. They all hugged each other crying feeling that something bad had happened.

**_************************************************Unknown to Anyone else************************************************************_ **

**_“Ouch!” said a voice._ **

**_“Look what happens when you decide to screw with time! Do you see what you’ve done!? Now we’ll have to deal with the repercussions of your stupidity,” the other voice said harshly. “Honestly Trunks what were you thinking?”_ **

**_“I don’t know...I wanted to kill Frieza...I didn’t think the timeline would be screwed up this badly! But if I hadn’t things might’ve gotten worse!” Trunks defended. “Panna what are we gonna do?”_ **

**_Pan sighed. “We have no choice but to go back to the future...we have to see if it’s changed,” she said as they both blasted off in their ship._ **

**_**********************************************************************************************************************************_**

**_A/N: That’s all for now guys! Sorry it took so long for the update! Anyways see ya!_ **

**_Bulma- Hey Veggie Head?_ **

**_Vegeta- What? I mean That’s not my name woman!_ **

**_Bulma- *giggles* Nope, nope you answered to it and it’s your nickname._ **

**_Vegeta- *glares* Stupid females.._ **

**_Bulma- *glares back* Excuse me!? I’ll have you know I am very intelligent thank you very much!_ **

**_Vegeta- *covers ears* Gah! Must you yell so loud!_ **

**_Bulma- I CAN YELL AS LOUD AS I WANT! YOU VEGGIE HEADED ASSHOLE!!_ **

**_Vegeta- *Turns red from anger* GOD DAMN WOMAAAAAAAN!!!!_ **


End file.
